Mistake Unforgiven
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: They shunned me, they betrayed me but I will not betray Konoha. I will fight for my village no matter what but I will not forgive them. SakuMulti. A rewrite of 'Betrayed'. Rated T to be safe.


Title: Mistake Unforgiven (I might change the title)

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word count: 5,001

Page count: nine (9)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, adventure and a sprinkle of romance

Pairings: MutliSaku

…

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Inner'**

 _Emphasize_

 **Emphasize** (if a word or phrase is in bold or italic it means that I want to emphasize that word or phrase)

….

Summary: They shunned me, they betrayed me but I will not betray Konoha, I will fight for my village no matter what but I will not forgive them. SakuMulti. A rewrite of 'Betrayed'.

….

Disclaimer:

"Sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one behind the gun"

– Tupac

* * *

A soft groan echoed through the dim room, her green eyes seemed to glow as she stared at her plain white ceiling. Sighing, Sakura swung her long legs off the edge of her bed, her white sheets falling off her slim body. Her actions almost seemed robotic. Standing up, Sakura made her way to her bathroom her eyes hazy as the past day's events replayed through her mind like a broken film.

 _"I hate you"_

Locking the bathroom door behind her, Sakura started to undress, her eyes still foggy. Turning the water on, Sakura stepped under the shower head not bothering to wait for the water heat up. Sakura didn't even bat an eye as the cold water rained down onto her stiff form but as the water steadily started to heat up, she slowly started to relax. A content sigh left her plump lips as she felt the scalding hot water wash over her petite body.

 _"You really_ are _weak"_

After quickly washing her hair and body, Sakura turned the water off and wrapped a fluffy white towel around her curvaceous body, her eyes scanning her reflection. Dull green eyes stared back, pale cherry blossom locks stuck to her long swan like neck, her long wet black lashed tickled her high cheek bones as she blinked, her fair skin flushed after the hot shower.

" _Weak"_

Taking a deep breath Sakura stepped out of the bathroom. Heading towards her small closet she grabbed a tight, long-sleeved, olive green, cut off the shoulder top, black tights with ankle length open toed ninja boots. Changing into her clothes Sakura put her damp hair into a messy bun.

" _Useless"_

Strapping her Kunai pouch around her hip, Sakura hid weapons all over her body. Stuffing her leather gloves and apartment keys into her pouch, Sakura headed out the door.

" _Dead weight"_

It didn't take her long to reach the hospital, after all the main reason she had chosen her current apartment was because it was located near the hospital and wasn't that far away from the Hokage Tower.

With a fire in her eyes, Sakura entered the building, giving the receptionist a warm smile, which she all to enthusiastically returned with a fiery glare. Ignoring the receptionist's rude behavior, Sakura headed her office opting to walk instead of teleporting. Once she was safely inside her office Sakura put on her white lab coat, even if she is the one running the hospital she was still required to wear it. Clasping her hands together Sakura looked at the mountain of paperwork that covered her desk with determination clear in her green eyes.

* * *

It's been two hours, two _long_ hours and Sakura barely made a dent in the mountains of paperwork. This was hopeless, she just couldn't seem to concentrate, they're hurtful words wouldn't get out of her head, no matter what she tried. Just as Sakura was about ready to give up on the paperwork and try doing something more useful. A knock resounded through her small office, standing up, Sakura mumbled a quick 'come in'.

The door creaked open just enough for the nurse to pop her head through the small opening.

"Haruno Sama, I'm sorry to disturb you but Eiji is giving doctor Aki trouble, he won't sit still and won't stop screaming. He keeps saying the same thing repeatedly. I believe his exact words are 'No, I want Sakura Nee-Chan to heal me!'" Even as the nurse sighed, affection was still clear in her voice.

"Again?" Sakura's tone was one of exasperation but she was still supporting a toothy grin.

"Yes" the nurse let out an overdramatic sigh as she opened the door wider so Sakura would be able to exist "I swear that kid is going to be the death of me"

Sakura smiled it was great to see that Karin hadn't been able to corrupt everyone, there were still few who could see through Karin's lies and that thought alone gave her hope that the leaf village was still the kind and loving village she grew up in.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haruno Sama but I have to go. Eiji is in room 112" the nurse said as she gave a low bow scurrying to do her job.

Sakura gave the young nurse a small wave and smile before heading towards the room that the nurse had instructed her on.

"Hey Saku Chan!" the owner of that annoyingly high pitched voice screech, fake enthusiasm coating her already annoying voice.

Abruptly coming to a stop, Sakura slowly turned her body to face the owner of the voice, it took every fiber in her body to not lash out at the mere sight of Karin enthusiastically waving at her, a huge _creepy_ smile on her face but it wasn't Karin nor her yellow teeth that angered her no it was how her fri- _former_ friends who were right behind her looking as innocent as ever.

Making sure her voice was void of emotion, Sakura spoke "I don't recall ever giving you permission to refer to me with such intimacy"

For a moment, there wasn't a single sound in the hallway, everyone was silent but it wasn't long before the silence was shattered.

"What the hell Sakura, what is wrong with you? Karin was only being kind"

Sakura didn't miss the way Naruto's cerulean eye flashed red. Naruto should really learn to control the Kyuubi better, oh well it wasn't her problem anymore.

"Look I really don't have time for your pity games so unless it's an emergency – even if it is an emergency, I don't see why you would need me, seeing as you have your very own medic. I mean Karin had got to be good if she's the Hokage's apprentice, right?" she asked innocently her fingers rubbing her chin in a thinking matter.

Stepping up Karin spoke "well yeah, of course I'm good, you know just the other day Tsunade _Shishou_ said I was the best apprentice she ever had she even went so far as to say that I was better than her two other apprentices and you just so happen to be one of them, right?" striking the same pose as her Karin matched her tone

"really?" Sakura said taking one more step towards the red head "care to test that, I haven't had a good spare" she said cracking her knuckles an old habit she had acquired when she threatened opponents.

"Sure, I would love to beat you into the dirt", Karin said crossing her hand trying to look confident though she couldn't hide the shiver that racked her body.

"Great, how about now" Sakura knew that she wouldn't fight Karin, the girl didn't train the only reason she was shinobi is because of her chakra sensing skills but even that wasn't at its full potential the girl cared more about Sasuke and her looks than she cared about her job and Sakura was seriously ashamed to say that she was once like that.

"N-now?"

"Yeah, I don't have any important operation for today, so I am free. So I don't see the problem in having a quick _friendly_ spar" it was obvious that this spar was going anything but friendly

Sakura didn't miss the momentary fear that flashed in Karin's eyes as she took a shaky step back "I would but I-I-I have practice with Tsunade Shishou I should go" she said practically running out of the hospital. She knew it Karin was a coward at heart. Sakura couldn't help the giggles that rose through her parted lips, it was just so funny.

"Why are you laughing" Ino said catching Sakura's attention "If Karin wasn't busy she would have totally kicked your sorry ass"

"sure" sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice, without waiting for a reply Sakura turned around and stalked towards room 112. Her head held high, she didn't miss the foul words that were shouted at her back.

Coming to a halt in front of the door Sakura tried to relax her tense muscle. She might not have shown it, but it hurt. It really hurt, she had sacrificed so much for them, she would've gladly died for them – hell she almost did on several occasions. She always thought that they would do the same for her, she would have never thought never in a million years that they would abandon her. God, she was so **dumb** she just wan-

Shaking her head, she couldn't think like this she still had a job to do.

Opening the door as silently as possible, Sakura immediately spotted a small boy, he had his back to her. A mischievous look took over Sakura features as she slowly made her way to her unsuspecting vict- ahm patient.

"BOO" Sakura shouted as she jumped onto the surprised boy. The small boy let out a deafening shriek before quickly covering his surprise up by sending the rosette on top of him a glare, that had absolutely no threat in it. The young boy tried to glare at Sakura but the blush dusting his little chubby cheeks didn't help.

"That's not fair you snuck up on me!" the young boy shouted pointing an accusing finger at the pinkette.

Sticking out her tongue, Sakura was just about to have a little more fun when an awkward cough steered her attention towards the very back of the room where a lone figure stood. He had short dark brown hair, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth sand a smirk playing on his thin pink lips.

Blushing from the embarrassment at not noticing the doctor sooner Sakura quickly got off the little boy, who seemed to be shooting the handsome doctor a fiery glare.

"Oh, doctor Aki, I'm sorry I didn't notice you", Sakura said, unconsciously smoothing her hands along the material that clung to her legs, unintentionally driving 'Doctor Aki' attention to her _long_ legs.

Forcing his eyes away from his boss, doctor Aki cleared his, suddenly dry throat, preparing to speak.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you're here, I don't think I would have been able to survive much longer" he gave a light laugh as he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"Well you don't have to worry about Eiji any longer, I will be taking care of him" Sakura gave him a quick smile before quickly turning back around to face the now sulking child.

Sighing Aki headed towards the door when he suddenly stopped. After a few minutes of contemplating he turned to face Sakura. He opened his mouth about to speak when he caught the eyes of Eiji who was now somehow sitting on Sakura's lap. He wouldn't be able to talk with Sakura with that kid around. Sighing once again Aki trudge through the door defeated.

Turning her attention back to the little boy on her lap Sakura smiled as he flashed her a big toothy smile.

* * *

Sakura waved to Eiji as he left the hospital, it had been difficult to get him to leave after she healed the little scrape on his knee, he kept complaining about wanting to spend time with her but after she gave him a cherry lollipop and kiss on his forehead, he begrudgingly agreed to leave.

Sakura smile immediately fell as she remembered all the paperwork waiting for her at her office, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Sakura slaved for hours on end doing nothing but paperwork and finally, after what felt like the eternity, she had reduced the once tall tower to a small stack. Reaching for another paper Sakura suddenly tensed up, before quickly relaxing and going back to her work. A few seconds passed and nothing happened but it wasn't long before a ROOT member appeared in the middle of her office. The ROOT member did waste a second in layering sound proof Jutsu's all over her small office. To her credit, she didn't even flinch as she slowly lowered her pen and looked up to face the ROOT member.

"I assume Danzo sent you" exasperation was clear in her voice, she thought she made it clear years ago that she had no interest in becoming a member of ROOT but it seems that the council member could not take no for an answer.

The ROOT member nodded before speaking "Hai, Danzo-Sama has sent me to convey a message to you, that is if you are willing to hear"

Normally she would have dismissed the ROOT member telling him to tell Danzo she had absolutely no interest in ever becoming a part of ROOT but for once she wanted to hear what Danzo had to offer. Sakura had always turned Danzo down because she was worried about how her friends would view it. Now she didn't have to worry about them, they weren't her friends anymore.

Even after what they put her through Sakura made an oath to protect this village and she would never go back on her word, she had Konoha's best interest in mind and she knew Danzo did as well. It was painfully obvious that Danzo had been against recruiting Tsunade as the Hokage but right now she didn't agree with that decision either.

After they betrayed her, Sakura started to see her 'friends' in a whole new light, even the Hokage, the women she once viewed with the utmost respect, the women she saw as a hero was, in reality, nothing more than a drunken gambler. Sakura wouldn't be surprised if the women cared more about Sake than the safety of her village, but really what did they expect they did force her into becoming the Hokage.

Seeing her nod the ROOT member began to speak "Danzo-Sama would like for you to join ROOT he believes that you are a valuable asset to Konoha and does not see the Hokage taking advantage of that, he does not want to see such skill go to waste. Danzo-Sama knows that you care very much about Konoha and that you would never abandon it or its people so that is why he is offering you a role as not only a ROOT member but a captain. You will have access to important information and the Hokage will be informed if you choose to accept but she will have no say in your decision"

Sakura didn't know what to say, sure it was basically like all Danzo's other offers but for once it actually seemed tempting but…it was almost as if there something holding her back.

"Tell Danzo that I will think about his offer"

Nodding the ROOT member disappeared.

Sighing Sakura knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her work, not after what just happened. Sakura let her hair down and ran her fingers through the tangled strand, the least she could do was look somewhat presentable, even if she was sure that the only time anyone would look at her was to glare at her.

Sakura stepped out of her office, her lab coat long since abandoned on her leather chair. Sakura closed her eyes, smiling softly as the cool breeze brushed her smooth skin. It wasn't long before she could smell the thick aroma of ramen wafting through the air. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite restaurant, her eyes softened a bit before immediately hardening. She was sure that the old man hated her but they wouldn't turn down a hungry customer, would they? Well, she hoped not.

Stepping inside the small booth, Sakura sat down on one of the available stools. Ayam popped out from under the counter a smile on her face, the smile, however, disappeared the moment she realized precisely who was sitting on the stool.

"What do you want to eat?" Ayam hissed glaring at the pink haired beauty

"Miso Ramen" Sakura said not turning to face the still glaring waitress. Giving Sakura one more glare Ayam turned around heading to the kitchen all the while mumbling some inappropriate things about Pinkett's specifically the one sitting at a ramen booth.

It wasn't long before Sakura had a steaming bowl of noodles almost shoved into her face. Sakura dug in ignoring the glares both Teuchi and Ayam were giving her, and to think she thought the old man was really a caring man who didn't judge people on rumors. He was, after all, one of the few people who didn't exactly _hate_ Naruto.

Tensing Sakura sensed the ANBU before he even appeared. Pushing away her half-eaten bowl of ramen and money to cover the bill, Sakura turned just in time to see the ANBU appear.

"Haruno, Hokage-Sama wishes to see you"

"Very well", Sakura said standing up, ignoring to the two shocked and surprised looks both Ayam and Teuchi were sending her, Sakura quickly did the necessary hand signs and was immediately transported in front of the Hokage's office door. Instead of knocking Sakura flared her chakra slightly taking sadistic pleasure at the sudden spike of everyone else's chakra even Tsunade's.

"Come in" an annoyed voice called

Opening the doors, Sakura stepped into the room shutting the door behind, it seems that all the Rookie eleven present and Yamato, Kakashi, Sai, Jugo and Suigetsu were also present. Since Karin had replaced her in almost everything else, Karin has taken up her place in the Rookie eleven.

Sakura could feel almost everyone in the suddenly cramped office trying to glare a hole through her, all except Jugo and Suigetsu, they had taken up the place of her friends. Though they couldn't see each other that often since both of them were member of team Taka, they had offered to leave the team but Sakura wouldn't let them it was obvious to her that team Taka would always have a place in their heart almost like how team seven used to have a place in her heart, but no more.

"Now that everyone's here" Tsunade spoke demanding everyone's attention "as some of you might know I have called a Kage summit, what we will be discussing is confidential but I still want you all to deliver scrolls containing valuable information such as the place to convene as well how many bodyguards they may bring, the five Kage meaning that you will be required to travel through the nations and meeting the Kage, the mission should take you at the most two months, if that much time passed and we have no heard from you, we will assume the worst. Any question?"

"Yes, is Uzumaki be going on this mission," Sakura said stepping up. No one seemed to miss the cold tone in which she referred to Naruto in.

"HEY, what's that supposed to mean?" Naruto shouted, but Tsunade only nodded

Sakura spoke completely ignoring Naruto outburst "Hokage-Sama I must object to this, Uzumaki is a Jinjuriki and as we speak the Akatsuki, one of the – if not the most ruthless organization the nations have ever seen is hunting the Jinjurki and since they have acquired almost all the other tailed beasts already they would most likely be focusing their attention on Kurama. You by sending him on a mission that could potentially require more than a month of visiting all the hidden village, are practically handing them the Kurama on a silver platter. Hokage-Sama, you know as well as I do what would happen to the hidden villages, what would happen to Konoha if the Akatsuki ever got all the tailed beasts, are you really willing to take that risk?"

"Haruno I am more than aware of the risk that I am taking and yes I am willing to take it"

"Hokage-Sama you can be serious. Do the elders agree with this? Do you even realize the risk you're taking, look if the Akatsuki do get their hands on Kurama you will not be the only one paying for you foolish mistake many upon _many_ innocent people would die –"

"Enough" Tsunade interrupted Sakura, standing up "you will not talk to me in such a way. I am well aware of the risk I am taking and so is the council you have no say in this matter"

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade sat down "If you come across any valuable information or need backup for some reason, Haruno will summon a messenger slug to deliver the message" Tsunade spit Sakura's sir name as if it was venom. It was almost as if Tsunade was ashamed that Sakura knew how to summon slugs just as she does.

Sakura stepped up yet again, capturing everyone's attention "If we were to encounter the Akatsuki what are your orders?"

"If possible do not engage in battle but if it cannot be helped you must do everything in your power to make sure Naruto does not fall into their hands"

"But Obaasan I can take care of myself" Naruto whined

Ignoring Tsunade spoke again "any more questions?"

Hinata meekly stepped up as she began to speak "w-w-w-when will we b-be l-le-leaving"

"You will all be leaving tonight" Tsunade answered "now all of you go pack and meet and the gates in an hour"

"Hai" everyone chorused as one by one they all left. Sakura being the first to leave.

* * *

Appearing in the middle of her room, Sakura headed towards her closet, quickly pulling out a bag Sakura got to work on stuffing it with a few outfits, weapons, as well first aid kit and a few other essentials. Moving to the right corner of the room Sakura dropped to the floor, her finger tightened around the small metal knob that was hidden. Opening the small trapped door, she had placed some of her most valuable possessions into this small compartment. Grabbing a big chunk of her savings Sakura placed the money in a hidden pocket in her bag.

Locking the door Sakura headed to her kitchen, opening one of the bottom cupboards she grabbed several containers filled with chakra and soldier pills as well as painkillers.

Sakura started to undress whilst simultaneously groping around her closet for another outfit. Putting on her outfit and throwing her hair into a high ponytail, Sakura gave herself a once over. She had on a tight long sleeved black shirt, black biker short, she substituted her beige pouches for black ones. Black is more practical, especially at night. Putting on her black slightly heeled sandals, Sakura grabbed her long dark cloak that stopped at her ankles, pulling up the hood Sakura headed out but not before locking the door and putting a few seals here and there.

Instead of using a transportation Jutsu, Sakura ran to their meeting place; Konoha's front gates. Pumping chakra to the soles of her feet, Sakura arrived at the gates in what seemed to be seconds. Coming to a stop in front of the small group, Sakura leaned against the wall she and the others waited for almost thirty minutes for the rest of the team to show up. Naruto, Kiba, and Karin were late. how was she not surprised.

"Your late" Sakura stated voice icy cold as she looked at Karin and Naruto and Kiba who stood behind her short frame.

"Yes and I am very sorry, you see I was _healing_ Naruto-Kun and Kiba-Kun they were –" Karin continued even as Naruto and Kiba sent her confused looks. They had both lost track of time, while they were running to the meeting spot they had spotted her with a guy, she also seemed to have lost track of time, why would she lie. The both shook it off, she must have had a good reason to lie.

"I don't care what your excuse is but you need to take this seriously, this mission could have an extreme effect on our bonds and ties with the other hidden villages, one wrong move and you could cause a full-blown war" she was being harsh. Sakura knew that. However she also knew that this mission was not something to be taken lightly, even for an elite Jounin like herself, and a Chunnin like Karin was no in any way adequate for this, she had no idea how the Hokage would allow Karin to go on this mission even if she was her apprentice, she was inexperienced and this was not a mission they could afford to mess up.

Ignoring the astonished look that her fellow _teammates_ were sending her, Sakura walked through Konoha's front gates, not giving them time to say the comeback that she knew was setting at the edge of their tongues.

* * *

Author Note: I know you guys are probably sick of how I never get more than two chapter before I decided to rewrite a story and I am very sorry for that but this time it's different (hopefully). I already have all the events planned out and I am very happy with, though I wish I could say the same about this chapter, I don't hate it per say but I don't love it, I really don't know what to feel about his chapter but what can I do.

Anyway, I plan on deleting the old 'Betrayed' – by the way, I changed the name to 'the one behind the gun – but not right now. Since this story is just a rewrite of the old one I'm going to reply to the old comments on this one.

(PS when I reply to comments they are going to be at the end because I really don't like it when people do it before the goddamn story, actually saying that makes me a hypocrite because I used to do that but that doesn't matter because I am not going to do it anymore – hopefully – )

Savemechocolate: Thank you very much. I do love it when someone comes up with a – I'm not going to say original because that's almost impossible now, practically everything has been thought of – creative plot or even just a twist and I also try to do that so you saying that my take on this plot is 'different' really does mean a lot to me. I guess I have updated – does this even count as an update? – and you're welcome even though I really should be thanking you for reading my story and taking the time to leave a review so thank you.

eli7777: again, it really means a lot when people describe my stories as creative, different or _refreshing_ so really thank you. I updated and would like to thank you.

Guests: to be honest I really didn't understand what you mean but after rereading my story a few times I can see what you mean and I have tried to improve that, I hope that it is evident. As for the part where Naruto and the other asking for forgiveness from Sakura, that won't come until after chapter and major events but I assure you the time will come.

As for the second chapter I only realized my mistake after I posted but I am taking your advice to heart. Even though I do see where you're coming from Sakura needs to be practical, she is a battle-hardened Shinobi she can't be reckless and just dive into a battle head first, that could cost her, her life.

Ester Izanami - Daia-chan: Obrigado, eu realmente aprecio isso (I really hope it isn't that obvious that I translated that through google translate, I wouldn't have used it if I knew how to speak Portuguese but…I don't, I just don't but that aside I do still appreciate your comment)

LadyCalus: Thank you and I guess she does but just like Naruto, Sakura has a few people who are willing to look past the rumors. In the original, I realized everyone despised Sakura which is impossible and Naruto childhood proves it, even though the majority did hate him he still had those few who didn't shun him.

Sg: I do understand that right now it does appear to you as if Naruto (as well as the others) are being out of character but I assure you that aren't well, not in my opinion. They didn't abandon Sakura for the fun of it, don't worry it will all make sense soon. I also can't wait to write what she does, I have planned a lot of major events which Sakura will play a huge roll in, she will encounter and realize a lot of things, she will also make decisions that will have an impact on her as well as those around her.


End file.
